


The Ballad Of Travis Phelps

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Songfic, Travis gets murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: A re-write of "The Ballad Of Hamantha" by Jack Stauber to tell the story of Travis.





	The Ballad Of Travis Phelps

Life's extension lottery

Kind to some, but not to thee

Born to a mean and sad family

He had a demon where his father should be

 

Flowing hair, he was a cutie pie

Pretty face and lovely eyes

His dream was to be a famous star

But at the rate he was going he wasn't going far

 

Travis

Travis

You were impossible to ignore

Travis

Travis

So greedy we wanted more

 

His father was a horrid man

He wanted to hurt

"I any way that I can!"

Home from school, he watched his son cry

In the art, he praised God

And fired at the sky

 

Flowing hair, he was a cutie pie

Busted lip and a swollen eye

Dreams in the sky, his father caused his pain

And as he shot at the clouds it began to rain

 

Travis

Travis

You where impossible to ignore

Travis

Travis

So greedy we wanted more

 

Got a call from Sally

He had some amazing news for him

He just developed a cure

If he hurried over now, he'd help him escape

 

Burst out the door he was beaming

Among the rain drops his happy tears were streaming

Finally free from his pain

But something else fell with the rain

 

A stray bullet shot by his father

Painfully nested inside him

He fell to the side walk, now empty

Of the life which once christened his body

 

"Nurse. He-he's gone."

"Oh-oh dear."

"I left a lunch on the table in the operating room for the bereaved. A bologna sandwich, as is customary for these... dark situations."

"D-Doctor - what - what should I - What should I do about the weeping boy?"

"I-I must go. I'm on break."

"Oh dear."

 

Flowing hair, he was a cutie pie

Pretty face and a lovely eye

At his time of death

The doc said "Time to eat!"

So he took a bite out of his face meat

 

Travis

Travis

You where impossible to ignore

Travis

Travis

So greedy we wanted more

 

Soaring infinitely through space

Travis's soul was graced

With a glance at our humble planet

At which he was amazed

 

The news of his untimely death

Has spread out near and far

And through his soul, the truth was whole

The dream had crossed the bar

 

Travis had become a star

Travis was finally a star

Travis had become a star

Travis was finally a star


End file.
